


Overdue apology

by Alienor_Gauthier



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fix-It, Gen, Protective Crowley, post-serie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor_Gauthier/pseuds/Alienor_Gauthier
Summary: Did Aziraphale ever realize Crowley was talking about him when he said « I lost my best friend » back in that pub ?





	Overdue apology

\- ...and then he said-  
\- Watch out !  
\- ...That was close. Thank you, dear.  
\- Don't "dear" me ! Cars have been around for at least a century, didn't you ever learned to watch before crossing the road ?!  
\- Now, there is really no need to get that upset about it...  
\- No ? What do you think would happen if you got discorporated now ? Think they'll just hand you a new body, it was nice seeing you, don't be a stranger ?!  
\- ...Fair point. I'll be more careful.  
[...]  
\- You didn't have to go quite that far with-  
\- Show me.  
\- I'm alright, really, it just grazed me.  
\- Angel, there is _blood on your shirt_ just _show me_.  
\- I'm not going to undress in the middle of-  
*magic*  
\- ...your appartment, apparently. Crowley, dear, I assure you I'm-  
\- In 3 seconds I'm going to make that shirt vanish, your choice.  
\- Isn't that a bit aggressive ? I actually like this one a lot... *opening buttons* See ? Almost nothing.  
Crowley brushed the tip of his fingers over the cut who receded to nothingness.  
\- You didn't have to burn him, you know.  
\- _He_ didn't have to _mug you_. Next time we go in that part of town, you're definitively not wearing tartan.  
[...]  
\- I did say you were going too fast for me but...  
\- It's not like we're in a hurry, anyway.  
\- Well, true, but I would like to arrive in this century at least.  
\- *mumbling* Should've taken the tube then.  
\- Now, why would you say that ? You love driving.  
\- ...  
\- Crowley, dear, why don't you tell me what's wrong ?  
\- Nothing. See ? We got there after all and there is still more than enough time before the kitchen closes.  
[...]  
\- Aziraphale ?! Aziraphale !  
\- ...In here.  
\- Are you-...?!  
\- Fine, I'm- I'm fine, just- a bit stunned, is all, I- What- What actually happend...?  
\- Some crasy man just exploded himself is what happend ! Why would She let them _do_ something like that ! Are you sure you're-  
\- Ex- Exploded ? Heavens, there were kids on the back, we have to-  
\- We have to get you out of here, that's what we have to do !  
\- Wait. Crowley, now, just wait a minute-  
*magic*  
\- ...You have to stop doing that.  
\- What are you sulking about ? We're actually at you place this time. I'll even go back for the kids if you want.  
\- You will not ! Why is it only _my_ safety that concerns you ? I don't want you getting crushed under a building and ending discorporated either !  
\- I can take care of myself.  
\- And _I_ can't ?  
\- Says the man who got a knife wound just the other day.  
\- I was planning to use that to talk that man out of stealing, actually, before you _burned him to a crisp_ !  
\- ...  
\- Crowley, this doesn't feel like it's just about discorporation. Would you please tell me what's the matter with you ? Please ?  
The demon breathed in, breathed out.  
\- ...I... I got back here and everything was... burning and I... I could feel _magic_ and I couldn't feel _you, anywhere _. I thought- I thought one of them Down There got to you, I thought- I thought you were-__  
Aziraphale hugged him, strongly.  
\- I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Crowley. I didn't realize. I'm sorry, dear.  
\- It's o-  
His voice catched in his throat and he couldn't utter the lie, because it was _everything_ besides okay. Aziraphale tightened his embrace as he began to slightly shake, whispering quiet apologies, over and over again.


End file.
